Depois do apocalipse
by Ivys J2
Summary: Sam conseguiu escapar do inferno e agora precisa decidir entre ir à procura de Dean e deixá-lo saber que está vivo,ou ir embora para longe e deixar que o irmão tenha uma vida normal e feliz. Como Dean sempre desejou; como Sam sempre desejou para Dean...


**Disclaimer : Nem Dean, nem Sam me pertencem, muito menos Supernatural; se pertencessem eu estaria em Vancouver agora, ao lado de Jensen e Jared.**

* * *

**Depois do Apocalipse**  
**Autora:** Ivys J2

* * *

**Beta:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Presente de aniversário para Mumucow xD . Aí em Portugal, já é dia 15, por isso, Feliz Aniversário Dani!

* * *

**

— SAMMY!

Não foi apenas o grito que a despertou, foi também o desespero latente naquela voz que o soltou.

Lisa olhou para o homem que até minutos atrás dormia a seu lado e agora estava sentado na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando abafar os soluços que o sacudiam.

Sentou-se a seu lado e o abraçou sem nada dizer. Nada do que dissesse poderia diminuir ou aliviar a dor que ele sentia e Lisa tinha plena consciência de que só o que poderia fazer, era aconchegá-lo em seus braços e deixar que ele chorasse até ficar esgotado e por fim dormisse novamente.

Isto era o que acontecia todas as noites desde que Dean fora procurá-la e eles passaram a morar juntos.

No início tentara fazê-lo falar sobre o pesadelo ou sobre o que o assombrava, mas sentiu-se impotente ao ver que isto só fez com que ele se fechasse ainda mais.

Dean jamais pediria ajuda; fazia parte de sua personalidade ser aquele que oferecia ajuda e não o contrário. Era ele quem protegia, nunca o protegido. Então, vê-lo de repente tão vulnerável a assustava muito.

Durante o dia, ele parecia colocar uma máscara no rosto e fingia que estava tudo bem. Usava de cinismo e sarcasmo com as pessoas, fazia piadas e fugia de qualquer assunto mais sério.

Mas quando dormia, tudo aquilo que escondia durante o dia, vinha com força total em forma de pesadelos.

Ele nunca dizia com o que sonhava, mas sempre acordava da mesma forma, gritando o nome do irmão.

Lisa não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Sam; quando perguntara, Dean respondeu apenas que ele havia ido embora e não voltaria mais.

Ficara claro para ela, que não poderia ser apenas isto, mas não o forçaria, talvez quando estivesse pronto, contaria o que tanto o atormentava.

Ela o sentiu se acalmando aos poucos e quando os soluços cessaram, deitaram-se novamente, sem que Lisa o soltasse do abraço.

Em poucos minutos ela dormia novamente. Dean ao contrário não conseguiria mais dormir.

Milhares de pensamentos invadiam sua mente, mas havia uma única frase martelando em sua cabeça : _"Você fracassou"_.

Sim, porque ele havia mesmo fracassado. Fracassara na promessa que fizera ao pai de que cuidaria de Sam e o afastaria do mal ou então o mataria se não conseguisse.

Mas ele sabia que pelo menos metade desta promessa estava fadada ao fracasso desde o início. Ele jamais mataria Sam. Morreria um milhão de vezes antes de pensar nesta hipótese. Por isso, tentara com todas as suas forças, cuidar do irmão, protegê-lo; só que havia falhado nisto também.

Seus pensamentos voltaram ao passado e ele ficou imaginando o que teria acontecido se seu pai não tivesse feito o pacto com o demônio dos olhos amarelos para trazê-lo de volta à vida.

Se ele tivesse permanecido morto, seriam apenas seu pai e Sam e talvez John tivesse mais sucesso do que ele.

Talvez seu pai tivesse encontrado outra forma de trazer Sam de volta à vida, ao invés de fazer o pacto com o demônio da encruzilhada. Conseqüentemente John não iria para o inferno, deixando o filho sozinho à mercê daquela vadia demoníaca que o viciou em sangue do demônio. Talvez Sam não tivesse ficado tão vulnerável e aberto à possessão de Lúcifer.

Mas era Dean quem permanecera vivo e seu pai lhe deixara com uma missão a qual não conseguira cumprir.

No final de tudo, ele não conseguira impedir que Sam dissesse s_im_ a Lúcifer, pelo contrário, apoiara quando o irmão decidira se tornar o receptáculo do mal.

Fora ele o responsável por seu irmão ter se atirado naquele abismo sem fim, indo de encontro a algo muito pior do que a morte : _o inferno_.

Inferno, só de imaginar as torturas pelas quais Sam estava passando, ele estremecia e sua vontade era de romper com a promessa que fizera ao irmão e tentar trazê-lo de volta, de qualquer forma.

Mas prometera a Sam que não faria isto. Prometera que procuraria Lisa e viveria ao lado dela uma vida normal e feliz.

O que Sam não imaginara, é que Dean não poderia considerar sua vida ao lado de Lisa e Ben como um paraíso.

Não que ele não a amasse ou ao garoto; não que Lisa não fizesse de tudo para que ele se sentisse bem. Não que ele não tivesse sonhado a vida inteira com uma casa, uma família, uma vida pacata e tranqüila, longe de caçadas, anjos ou demônios.

A vida ao lado de Lisa lhe proporcionava tudo isto; mas faltava o essencial. Faltava Sam.

E a tortura mental que lhe atingia todos os minutos do seu dia e invadia sua noite e seus sonhos, não era muito diferente do que vivenciara no inferno.

A diferença era que esta, não era física e era infringida por ele mesmo.

...D&S...

Durante horas vagara confuso, tentando entender como conseguira sair de lá e também como chegara exatamente naquela cidadezinha onde Lisa e Ben moravam.

Mas sua mente parecia vazia, como se tudo o que vivenciara no inferno tivesse sido apagado.

Sim, ele se lembrava de ter dito o _sim_, lembrava-se de sentir Lúcifer tomando conta de seu corpo e de sua mente. Lembrava-se de ter espancado Dean quase até a morte.

Tentara desesperadamente se libertar quando o demônio começou a bater em seu irmão, mas não fora forte o suficiente. E a cada soco que suas mãos desferiam em Dean, sentia como se um pedaço de sua alma estivesse se desprendendo do seu ser.

Mas sabia que não podia deixar o mal vencer, precisava controlá-lo e o fez antes que seu irmão morresse por suas próprias mãos.

E então só lhe restara atirar-se no abismo e devolver o demônio ao seu devido lugar.

Isto era tudo o que se lembrava; todo o restante permanecia como uma névoa em sua mente.

O que sabia com absoluta certeza é que nunca se sentira tão sozinho em toda sua vida. Nem mesmo quando Dean morrera e fora para o inferno, porque ele se negara a acreditar que seria para sempre e sabia que de uma forma ou de outra traria seu irmão de volta.

No fim, Dean acabou voltando pelas mãos de um anjo.

Agora porém, tudo era diferente, Dean estava vivo e bem, vivendo a vida que merecia, em uma casa, com uma família, longe das caçadas, de anjos e demônios.

A primeira coisa que fez ao perceber que estava naquela cidade, foi ir até a casa de Lisa e observá-lo de longe.

Viu-o consertando algo no Impala, jogando bola com Ben, conversando com Lisa, e no final da noite, sentado à mesa do jantar junto com sua nova família.

Seu irmão cumprira a promessa que fizera a ele e seria feliz.

Então, por que será que isto doía tanto?

Seu primeiro impulso foi bater na porta e anunciar que estava de volta; mas não podia fazer isto.

Durante grande parte de sua vida, tinha sido egoísta, sempre colocando suas vontades em primeiro lugar, não importando a quem machucaria.

Dean ao contrário, sempre se sacrificara em benefício dele e do pai. Fora o irmão quem sempre lutara para manter a família unida. Dean sempre se sacrificara por ele. Era sua vez de retribuir.

Sabia que se o irmão soubesse que ele estava vivo, se sentiria na obrigação de ficar ao seu lado, cuidando dele e o protegendo; mesmo que uma de suas últimas palavras tivesse sido a constatação de que Sam crescera.

Não, não podia interferir na nova vida que o irmão construíra, ainda que isto o dilacerasse.

Era estranho como algumas coisas se repetiam em suas vidas.

Primeiro seu pai fora para o inferno para que Dean pudesse voltar à vida. Depois Dean fizera o mesmo por Sam. E por fim, Sam o fizera para se redimir de todos seus erros e principalmente para dar uma chance de nova vida ao irmão.

Parecia que eles estavam presos a um ciclo vicioso, onde cada Winchester se sacrificava pelo outro.

Mas por mais doentio que isto pudesse parecer, fora por causa deste amor incondicional que eles conseguiram vencer o Apocalipse.

...D&S...

Sam ouviu um grito vindo da casa e a luz de um dos quartos se acender. Ficou imediatamente atento, esperando por alguma movimentação suspeita, mas nada aconteceu.

Concluiu que alguém tivera um pesadelo. Aguardou mais alguns minutos e por fim, cansado, quando percebeu que tudo estava bem na casa, decidiu voltar para a pequena pensão onde havia se hospedado.

Sabia que não seria sensato permanecer tão perto, mas precisava ter a certeza de que seu irmão estava mesmo fora de perigo.

Tinham derrotado Lúcifer é verdade, mas haviam outros demônios pela terra. E Dean, assim como ele, parecia funcionar como um chamariz para estes seres.

Tentava convencer a si mesmo que este era o único motivo para continuar na cidade, mas se conseguisse ser sincero, admitiria que queria mesmo é ficar perto do irmão, poder vê-lo, mesmo que a distância.

Poderia ir para uma cidade distante, onde ninguém o conhecesse e tentar começar também uma nova vida.

Talvez voltar a estudar, ter uma vida comum como sempre sonhara.

Mas sabia que esta vida não estaria completa. Faltaria o essencial. Faltaria Dean.

...D&S...

Lisa acordou bem cedo e levantou-se para preparar o café e arrumar as coisas de Ben que viajaria aquela manhã para um acampamento de férias.

Dean continuava dormindo, coisa raríssima de acontecer. Mas felizmente, há uma semana ele conseguia dormir tranquilamente sem que os pesadelos o despertassem no meio da noite e Lisa agradecia aos céus por isso.

Dean estava com uma aparência menos cansada e até parecia um pouco menos triste.

Tinha esperanças de que ele pudesse voltar a ser o Dean que conhecera anos antes.

— Mãe – Ben entrou na cozinha, ainda de pijama, bocejando e arrastando o chinelo.

— Oi querido. Bom dia.

— Cadê o Dean? – perguntou aproximando-se da mãe.

— Dormindo, ele foi se deitar bem tarde ontem. – Lisa deu-lhe um beijo de bom dia e passou a mão em seu cabelo, bagunçando-o.

— Mas ele vai com a gente, não vai? Ele vai até a escola para se despedir de mim? - seu olhar estava carregado de expectativa.

— Claro que vai. Ele não perderia isto. – respondeu Lisa tranqüilizando-o.

— Mãe?

— Que foi Ben? – o filho parecia inseguro.

— Dean ainda estará aqui, quando eu voltar?

Só então Lisa compreendeu qual era o problema. Ben estava dividido entre a vontade de ir para o acampamento, se divertir com os amigos e o medo de ao voltar não mais encontrar seu amigo.

Sim, porque eles eram realmente amigos. O único momento em que Dean parecia esquecer um pouco o que quer que houvesse acontecido com Sam, era quando estava com Ben.

Nunca imaginara que Dean Winchester pudesse ter paciência com crianças, mas com Ben, ele era a paciência em pessoa. Ajudava-o com os deveres da escola, brincava com ele nas horas vagas, levava-o a passeios e não se importava em responder às inúmeras perguntas que Ben fazia sobre o funcionamento do Impala.

Pareciam pai e filho juntos. Mas por mais que ela desejasse o contrário, Dean não era o pai de Ben e ela não podia garantir para o filho que ele sempre estaria com eles, pois era algo que nem mesmo ela tinha certeza.

— Eu não sei Ben. Eu espero que sim, mas realmente não sei. - abraçou o filho e continuou - Mas se ele não estiver, não será porque não ama você ou a mim, e sim porque foi necessário partir.

— Mãe, se ele for, você dirá a ele que eu o amo e que quero que ele seja feliz?

Lisa fez força para não chorar na sua frente; Ben sempre a emocionava, era tão maduro para a pouca idade que tinha.

— È claro que eu direi. Agora trate de ir lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes e volte para tomar café.

...D & S...

O ônibus que levava Ben e os outros garotos para o acampamento acabara de sair e Dean e Lisa ainda acenavam para o garoto que sorria feliz e acenou de volta até o veículo desaparecer.

Dean sentiria falta de Ben, ele era o único que conseguia fazer seus pensamentos afastarem-se de Sam por alguns momentos. Mas ele sabia que isto acontecia, porque Ben lhe lembrava o irmão quando pequeno. Curioso sobre tudo e sempre o seguindo para todo canto.

Assim como o pequeno Sam, Ben o olhava como se ele pudesse tudo. Como se fosse um herói.

E isso era tão irônico, porque de herói, ele não tinha nada. Um herói jamais deixaria que a pessoa a quem deveria proteger morresse, morreria no lugar dele.

— Dean – a voz de Lisa interrompeu seus pensamentos – O que acha de fazermos um piquenique? Eu preparei uma cesta para nós. O dia está lindo e teremos bastante tempo sozinhos.

Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa. E este afinal não era um dos seus sonhos; fazer um piquenique com a mulher que amava?

— Claro, faremos um piquenique. – Lisa merecia um pouco de atenção. Nos últimos tempos tinha agüentado tanto sem nunca reclamar. Fora tão compreensiva com ele, quando se negou a falar sobre os pesadelos que o atormentavam. Felizmente estes pesadelos não ocorriam há uma semana. O curioso é que eles cessaram justo quando Dean começou a _ver_ vultos que o lembravam Sam.

Não, ele não estava ficando louco. Imaginava que a vontade de voltar a ver o irmão era tão grande que começara a projetar a imagem dele em pessoas que passavam pela rua; em vultos distantes. Mas era sempre tão rápido que nunca chegou a descobrir se estas pessoas ou vultos realmente pareciam com Sam ou se a semelhança era apenas fruto de seu desejo.

...D & S...

Sam observava Dean e Lisa e os seguia à distância, enquanto os dois se afastavam abraçados em direção a um parque da cidade.

Era a última vez que veria o irmão. Decidira ir embora naquele dia.

Não poderia mais continuar seguindo Dean como um fantasma.

Estava ficando perigoso, se aproximara demais e o irmão quase o flagrara algumas vezes. Felizmente se movimentara bem rápido e desaparecera de vista antes que Dean chegasse até ele.

Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se manter distante. Queria poder estar ao seu lado, abraçá-lo, ouvir-lhe chamá-lo de Sammy e ver seu sorriso.

Sentia falta até mesmo das suas broncas, do seu sarcasmo e cinismo, das piadas infames.

Perdido nestes pensamentos foi se aproximando cada vez mais e quando percebeu, o irmão estava parado à sua frente; a expressão em seu rosto era um misto de espanto, alívio e insegurança.

Ainda pensou em fugir, mas já não tinha como. Estragara tudo mais uma vez.

— Sammy? – Dean levou sua mão ao rosto do irmão, tocando-o como se para ter certeza de que ele não era uma alucinação.

Sam parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. Tentou, mas sua voz não saiu.

— Então era mesmo você que eu tenho visto durante toda esta semana, o vulto que repentinamente desaparecia, era você? – perguntava sem acreditar que seu irmão realmente estava ali.

— Dean, eu... – começou Sam quando recuperou a fala, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

— Quando... quando foi que você voltou?

— Eu pensei que a pergunta seria como? – tentou sorrir.

— Quando Sam? – perguntou novamente, a voz agora firme.

— Há um mês.

— Um mês? E resolveu esperar até agora para reaparecer para mim? – perguntou incrédulo – Não. É claro que não. Você não tinha intenção de que eu te visse, iria continuar nas sombras. Isto foi apenas um descuido, não foi? – a voz agora demonstrava raiva e frustração.

— Dean...

— Depois de tudo o que passamos Sammy. Depois de tudo o que eu sofri. Toda a culpa que eu carreguei. Você simplesmente ia continuar deixando que eu pensasse que estava morto? Pior que estava morto e no inferno? – havia tanta mágoa em sua voz que Sam sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. – Droga Sam; será que eu tenho tão pouca importância assim pra você?

— Não! É claro que não! – mesmo com a voz embargada, buscava forças para desfazer o mal entendido, não podia deixar o irmão pensando que não era importante para ele, quando somente ele era o que realmente importava. - Dean, como você acha que consegui segurar Lúcifer? Quando eu já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ele, o que me devolveu as forças foram as lembranças que invadiram a minha cabeça e em todas estas lembranças, você estava a meu lado. Foi por você que eu lutei; para que pudesse sentir orgulho de mim novamente. Como pode achar que não é importante pra mim?- Respirou fundo e continuou: - Eu só não queria atrapalhar a sua vida. Eu vi você com Lisa, brincando com Ben, saindo em família para passeios, tendo uma vida normal e feliz. Como você sempre sonhou Dean. Como eu sempre desejei que você tivesse...

— E o que você pretendia fazer? Continuar me seguindo à distância ou desaparecer para sempre? – a voz agora estava mais calma; ainda não conseguia acreditar que Sam tivesse sido capaz de voltar e não procurá-lo, mas ouvi-lo se explicar e principalmente vê-lo chorando, mexia com seus instintos mais latentes, a necessidade de protegê-lo.

— Eu ia embora. Ia fazer o que você fez por mim a vida inteira. - precisava fazê-lo entender.

— Eu nunca fui embora Sam.

— Não, Dean. Mas eu ia embora, porque ia colocar a sua felicidade em primeiro lugar.

— Acha mesmo que ele poderia ser feliz sem você? – era Lisa quem perguntava. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos pelo reencontro que haviam se esquecido completamente de sua presença. Mas ela estava ali o tempo inteiro e finalmente entendia o que havia acontecido.

— Lisa... – Sam e Dean falaram ao mesmo tempo, voltando-se para ela.

— Me escutem vocês dois. – Lisa os interrompeu com voz firme – Sam, durante todo este tempo em que Dean esteve aqui, não houve um único minuto em que ele não pensasse em você. A falta que você fez pra ele era tão grande que ele fazia tudo automaticamente, sem nenhum prazer. A impressão que eu tinha era a de que por dentro, ele estava morto...

Sam continuava chorando, mas tinha os olhos presos aos olhos do irmão que agora também chorava. Lisa continuou:

— E Dean, será que você não percebe que se Sam não queria que você soubesse que ele estava vivo, não foi por falta de amor e sim por te amar demais?

Esperou alguns minutos para ver o efeito que suas palavras fariam; os dois continuavam sem nada falar.

— Dean, até alguns minutos atrás você pensava que nunca mais iria ver seu irmão e agora que ele está aqui à sua frente, você fica brigando com ele?

Dean olhou para Lisa como se ela tivesse dito a coisa mais extraordinária do mundo. O problema é que ela tinha razão. Sentia-se morto por dentro e de repente a única pessoa que dava significado à sua vida estava ali a seu alcance e ele o repelia, quando sua vontade era de abraçá-lo e nunca mais deixá-lo sair de seus braços.

— Dean... – Sam começou a falar, mas antes que continuasse Dean o puxou para si, abraçando-o o mais apertado que conseguia. Sam agora chorava em seus braços e por um momento, Dean o viu como o garotinho que corria para os braços do irmão, sempre que se machucava ou tinha medo, quando o pai brigava com ele ou quando brigava na escola e levava a pior. Sorriu da lembrança. Por mais que tentasse negar, Sam sempre seria este garotinho para ele. Mesmo que este garotinho tivesse há muito, passado do seu tamanho.

...D&S...

Se pudesse, Sam permaneceria nos braços do irmão pro resto da vida. Não havia lugar melhor para ficar, nem mais seguro. Dean era tudo o que lhe restava e era também seu único conforto. Mas a despeito de tudo o que Lisa falara, não sabia se haveria um lugar para ele em sua nova vida e agora, mesmo o irmão sabendo que continuava vivo, não poderia impor-lhe sua presença.

Desvencilhou-se do abraço e o afastou um pouco, olhou em volta e percebeu que Lisa também se afastara para dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade.

— Dean, eu... eu tenho que ir...

— Como assim ir? Ir para onde?

— Eu comprei uma passagem para uma cidadezinha bem longe aqui... O ônibus sai daqui à uma hora. Tenho que voltar à pensão e pegar minhas coisas. – Falava sem olhar nos olhos do irmão, sabia que se o fizesse não manteria a decisão de ir embora.

— Sam, você não tem que ir.

— Sim eu tenho. Você sabe que eu não poderia ficar. Não seria muito

seguro; Lúcifer pode estar de volta à gaiola, mas seus seguidores ainda estão por aí. Não vou correr o risco de trazê-los de volta para a sua vida nem para a de Lisa e Ben.

— Trazê-los de volta à minha vida? – Dean deu um sorriso sarcástico – Algum dia eles realmente se foram?

— Dean, você não é mais um caçador. Não há mais motivos para virem atrás de você.

— Sam...

— Eu tenho que ir... Mas prometo manter contato. Não vou desaparecer sem dar notícias, eu prometo.

Antes que pudesse responder, Dean sentiu-se sendo abraçado novamente por Sam, mas desta vez o abraço apesar de forte, foi rápido. Em poucos segundos Sam o soltava, acenava para Lisa e saia em direção à cidade.

...D & S...

Lisa e Dean voltaram para casa em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao chegarem, Dean parou em frente à garagem.

— Eu preciso verificar uma coisa no Impala. – falou com a voz insegura.

Lisa sabia que ele precisava ficar um tempo sozinho, deu-lhe um beijo e entrou na casa. Quinze minutos depois entrava na garagem, onde encontrou Dean sentado no chão, com as mãos entre a cabeça.

— Dean – chamou suavemente.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a viu agachada a seu lado, com sua mochila nas mãos e ou ele muito se enganava ou dentro dela, estava as poucas coisas que ele trouxera quando chegara em sua casa.

— Lisa, o que... – colocando um dedo em seus lábios ela o impediu de falar.

— Eu sempre soube que este momento ia chegar. Ben também, ele me disse isto antes de ir para o acampamento. Me fez prometer que eu diria que ele te ama e que quer que você seja feliz.

Dean agora deixou as lágrimas que tentava conter, correrem livremente.

— Lisa eu amo você e amo Ben.

— Eu sei. Mas sei também que não temos como competir com o amor que sente por Sam, e juro Dean, nem quero competir. Assim como Ben, eu também o amo e quero que seja feliz. – Enquanto falava, fez um carinho em seu rosto – E eu sei Dean, que você só será feliz ao lado de Sam.

...D & S...

— SAMMY! – gritou pelo irmão, quando este estava prestes a entrar no ônibus.

— Dean? O que faz aqui? – perguntou-lhe assim que Dean se aproximou.

— Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você ficar com toda a diversão sozinho? - Sorriu feliz pela primeira vez depois do apocalipse.

— Dean...

— Eu vou com você Sam; seja para onde for. Se você voltar para o inferno eu juro que vou atrás. E eu mato você, antes de me fazer prometer o contrário. – falava com convicção.

Sam sorriu, sentira tanta falta deste sujeito mandão a seu lado. Sabia que não haveria como fazê-lo mudar de idéia e para falar a verdade, era a última coisa que queria fazer.

Sabiam que não seria fácil, ainda existia muita mágoa entre eles, muitas palavras que não foram ditas, outras tantas que deveriam ser esquecidas.

Um dia ainda precisariam falar sobre o amor que sentiam um pelo outro e que a maioria das pessoas não conseguia entender.

Quando estiveram no céu, Ash lhes disse que apenas almas gêmeas compartilhavam o mesmo espaço no paraíso; os mesmos sonhos. E se isto era mesmo verdade, nenhum dos dois tinha a menor sombra de dúvida de que eram almas gêmeas.

A vida com certeza não seria fácil, haveriam outras caçadas, lutariam com monstros e demônios. Mas no momento para Dean e Sam não faltava mais nada. Agora eles tinham o principal: _tinham um ao outro_.

**Town to town, two-lane roads**

_**De cidade em cidade, estradas de mão dupla**_

**The family biz, two hunting bros**_** –**_

_**O negócio da família, dois irmãos caçadores**_

**Living the lie, just to get by.**

_**Vivendo uma mentira, só pra tentar se virar**_

**As long as we're movin' forward**

_**Desde que estejamos seguindo em frente**_

**There's nothing we can't do**

_**Não há nada que não possamos fazer**_

**Together we'll face the day**

_**Juntos vamos encarar o dia**_

**You and I won't run away**

_**Você e eu não vamos fugir**_

**When the demons come out to play**

_**Quando os demônios saírem para brincar**_

**Together we'll face the day!**

_**Juntos nós encaramos o dia a dia.**_

**Musíca de abertura do episódio 5x8 – Changing chanels**

* * *

**N/B: **PUTAQUEMEPARIU. Posso morrer agora ou depois pelas suas mãos? Cara, como eu não li isso antes? Sério! É perfeita. A imagem que eu tenho da Lisa e do Ben é bem essa. E cara, eles são simplesmente lindos, maravilhosos e totalmente perfeitos juntos. Isso é um fato irrevogável, tenho dito. Como venho dizendo ultimamente, daqui um pouco não precisa mais de mim, e cara, a fic tava perfeita. Linda de morrer. Parabéns pelo trabalho muito bem feito. Desculpa todo esse atraso. E desculpa por tudo. Beeijos. Te adoro.

**N/A** : Espero que vocês tenham gostado, tanto quanto a minha beta. Rsrs. Mas sei que ela é suspeita... Por isso eu peço: deixem seus reviews e me deixem saber a opinião de vocês. Eu vou adorar.

Beijos,

Ivys


End file.
